One Look Is All It Takes
by 29ShImMeR29
Summary: Everyone believes in happily ever after. I believe that True Love Stories Never Have Endings... That's where Rika and Ichinose come in and prove my point. Enjoy!
1. The First Look

Me: Welcome my fellow authors and/or readers. I thought about doing this fic just for the heck of it. Keep in mind that I don't like criticism. Especially if it comes from people I don't know.

Rika: All way too true. She gets it from me.

Me: Oh how would you know. Anywho this is an original story. Either that or I had the same idea with some other dude or chic out there in the world. Well, what are the chances!

Ichinose: You would be surprised.

Me: Oh I almost forgot that these two are the ones I'm using in my fic, hopefully I won't get any complains whatsoever with this fic because of the pairing.

Rika: She does not own Inazuma Eleven and the characters used.

Ichinose: Just the plot!

Me: Why am I so darn good at writing romantic fics? And if you didn't notice, this is my first fic with a different beginning! Anyways, enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>"<strong>One Look Is All It Takes<strong>"

~Introduction~

As far as anyone knows, all love stories, such as, "**_Cinderella_**" which talks about a girl being abused by two step sister and a step mother finds her prince charming.

Or maybe the classic "_**Beauty and the Beas**_t" where a curse is put on a boy but, it is lifted because of one girl's love for a monster.

Even "_**Snow White**_" where a beautiful girl ate an apple given to her by an evil witch/queen but manages to survive because of her loved one.

Not to mention the beautiful story of "_**Sleeping Beauty**_" where when she pricked her finger and she fell in a deep long sleep, only true love's kiss saved her life.

As you may have noticed, only true love has broken the curses, the spells, and/or the hard life of these girls. But,like everyone else you always notice the "_**happily**** ever after**_", "_**the end**_", and "**_happy ending_**" in all of these stories. My belief is, and always will be, "**_True Love Stories Never Have Endings._**" That's where these two come in.

* * *

><p>In Japan where an old couple lived, they had 2 sons who married happily. Their grandchildren from one of their own children came to visit. Their 4 grandchildren came because it was their parents' time to go to their honeymoon which they have every time their kids' summer vacation came along.<p>

There were 2 boys and 2 girls. They were always left with their grandparents' for the time being. They would spend 2 weeks to 1 month at their big house in Osaka.

The eldest child was a boy, short turquoise-like shade of his hair always covering his eyes. His eyes were as brown as his grandfather's and as beautiful too when his grandfather was a young fine man as well. His deep voice made it clear that he was strong and handsome just by one glance. He is about 14 years old. His name is Ichinose Raiki.

The second child was a girl this time. Her eyes were a sparkly kind of Grey. Her hair long, silky, and brown. Her soft, and calm voice resembling her mother's. She is now 12 years old. Every time she would talk or sing she would sound exactly like her mother. Her name is Ichinose Kazami.

The third was a girl who was nothing like her older sister. She would behave like a boy although it wouldn't seem at first because of her long, blue hair and gray eyes. Her father said that she looked like her grandmother when she herself was a young girl. At first she wouldn't believe so they would show her pictures. She is now at the age of 10. Her name is Ichinose Rikazu.

The last child was a very cute boy. He had these big hazel eyes and the dark brown hair that when he swooped his bangs out of his eyes, all the girls at his school would flip out. He was considered the heart-throb of his school. He is about to turn 9 years old. His name is Ichinose Kazuki.

Once they arrived at their grandparents' house, they were very happy to see their grandparents. Their father greeted his parents and his wife as well.

"Time for your honeymoon aye?" double-checked the grandfather. A.K.A. Ichinose Kazuya, one of the best soccer players of his time.

"Yes dad." replied his eldest son.

"You two have fun now, and don't forget to bring gifts for your children." said the grandmother. A.K.A. Ichinose Rika. Formerly known as Urabe Rika, which was one of the best FEMALE soccer player around.

"We won't 'mom.'" replied the son's wife. As their mother walked to their children she said in a quite sweet tone "You all behave. Raiki you're in charge and if anything goes wrong you are to blame understand?"

"Yes mother." came a stern reply from the eldest son.

"Remember that I love you all and we will be back in not time." their mother said happily.

"Where will you be going this time mother?" asked the oh so curious eldest daughter, Kazami.

"We'll be at Hawaii then at Florida." their mother said softly.

"When you gonna pick us up then ma?" asked the boyish daughter, Rikazu.

"Maybe at the end of the month or so." replied the still smiling mother.

"I'm gonna make you a card for when you get home!" said the extremely adorable baby bro, Kazuki.

"Oh that's sweet baby!" remarked the very happy mother.

"Time to go now sweetheart!" called their father who was now looking at his wrist watch.

"Alright dear!" Their mother exclaimed to her husband. "Goodbye now kids. I'll see you all very soon." as she gave her children a hug and a kiss.

Their parents had now left them and they quickly went upstairs, got a room, and, unpacked their things in their own room, except for Kazuki and Rikazu who had to share.  
>"Well kids, what would you like to do at your first day here?" Ichinose asked in an old voice.<p>

"Uhm, I have a suggestion." Kazami said shyly.

"Yes Kazami?" Ichinose asked.

"Maybe you could tell us your whole life story. Starting with how you met grandma."

"That's a great idea!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Alright then, but, why won't we wait for grandma. She knows the story way better than I do." Ichinose said with a smile.

"What's with all the silence?" Rika asked, holding a tray of milk and cookies.

"I guess we were waiting for you to come in to tell the story." Rikazu said, no emotion whatsoever.

"Story?" Rika said confused. "What story?"

"The story of how you and grandpa met." Raiki explained.

"Oh! That story! Well, if you really want to know..." Rika trailed off as a flashback appeared.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~ (Narrator for this part will be Rika)<p>

One day in America-

"Why America?" Kazuki asked, interrupting the flashback.

"Well we used to live in America" Ichinose explained. "Continue, dear"

"Yes, where was I? Oh yes! So, one day in America..."

* * *

><p>~Continuing Flashback~<p>

So, one day in America, a 7 year old girl just moved around the block next to some houses of some other boys her age. She was nervous and shy, yet, she introduced herself proudly. She greeted them "Hello" with a smile on her face.

"Hi there!" greeted a quite handsome fellow. (N/A: For me at least) "My name is Mark Kruger." He exclaimed just as proudly.

"The name's Dylan," Dylan said showing all of his pearly whites. "Dylan Keith to be precise"

"Domon Asuka," He said in such a polite manner. "They call me Domon, you too, if you like"

Then came along the most handsome one yet. There he was, standing out among the rest was no other one but- "Ichinose Kazuya, pleased to meet you." the boy had bring her back to earth when she was all the way in outer space. "Now that we told you our name, why won't you tell yours to us."

"Urabe Rika" she curtsied as if they were princes. She could tell by just one look that the boy they called Ichinose Kazuya and her had some sort of special connection. Almost as if she saw her whole future with the boy.

"And you did right?" Rikazu interrupted.

"I did what?" Rika asked totally not knowing what she did.

"Did you honestly see your future with grandpa?" Rikazu explained.

"Well of course" Rika said. "There was always something he had that they didn't"

"Oh." Rikazu said, now she understood what her grandmother said.

"How come at such a young age," Raiki wondered. "You managed to fall in love?"

"Well, for me, age doesn't matter when your counting love" Rika said and shared a look with Ichinose. "Sometimes, when the love and bond between you are strong, you manage to just fall for this person"

"Can you continue now?" Kazumi whined, she was so interested to see what was next.

"Alright then." Rika said "So, the young girl asked..."

"So, where do you go to school?"

"America's finest INTERNATIONAL school of course!" Dylan exclaimed as proud as he could.

"That's interesting." Rika said in reply. "Is it the one past the park, past the market area at the left?"

"That's the one." Domon remarked.

"That's where I'm going!" Rika exclaimed. Much like a young girl at Christmas eve, seeing Santa Claus for the first time.

"Guess we'll see you around" Mark winked at her.

"Guess so" She said excited.

"So, Rika was it?" Ichinose gestured.

"Yes?" Rika asked.

"Will you be the one living in this big house?"

"Yeah!" Rika said proudly at her house. "If you want, you could visit me now. We just finished unpacking and my mother made some cookies. And don't worry about the taste, my moms a cook! So it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Well," Dylan started. "Only if you insist"

"I do!" Rika said excited as she was making new friends. "I do want you guys to come in and eat!"

"As long as it's fine with your mother." Mark calmly said to her, as if trying to calm her down himself.

"I bet it's going to be fine with her" Rika said.

As the kids went on inside, they watched T.V., ate some cookies and drank milk.

"We better head home." Domon said as he looked up to the clock. "It's been fun and all, but, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah" Ichinose said where in my opinion was a very attractive voice. (N/A: remember the narrator is Rika) "We'll see each other at school."

"Alright," Rika said in a rather disappointed tone. "See you all tomorrow then."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Mark said gladly.

"Enjoy your stay here by the way!" Dylan shouted as they were walking out the door.

"You should get dinner started dear," Ichinose interrupted. "I'll heat some water and keep these kids occupied."

"Aww! but grandpa!" Kazuki whined. "It was getting to the part that you were going to school! First grade to be exact"

"There's always tomorrow." Ichinose said. "I'll be the one to continue it"

"Oh goody," Rikazu said. "Grandpa is gonna continue the story."

* * *

><p>Me: And that will be the end of chapter 1! The title for this chapter is "The first look".<p>

Rika: Man! How old am I?

Me: When you were narrating? About 72 or so.

Rika: Why did you make me so old?

Me: So it will look believable that you spent your lives together and always will!

Rika: Huh?

Me: Didn't you read the intro? I quote that "True Love Stories Never Have Endings"

Rika: Oh.

Me: I'll put a quote either at the beginning or at the end at every chapter I right for this story from now on.

Ichinose: No negative reviews whatsoever. You should be nice when you review! =)


	2. First Day In Grade School

Me: Let's start the 2nd chapter! ^^

Ichinose: What's gonna happen?

Me: Well... It's time for school, Rika realizes something, you realize something but, I don't want to be a spoiler!

Rika: She doesn't own anything, just the plot.

Me: Quote for this chapter is: Love starts with a look. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once the children woke up, they immediately took a bath, brushed their teeth, got dressed, and raced down to eat breakfast.<p>

"What's for breakfast?" Raiki asked in his attractive deep voice. (N/A: =*))

"Bacon and eggs." Rika answered. "You're favorite if I'm correct."

"That's my favorite." Rikazu corrected.

"Oh, well you'll enjoy this." Rika smiled as she put the eggs and bacon on the plates.

"As a matter of fact," Ichinose started. "she's the best cook I know! She got interested since... well, a very long time ago."

"Wow! You guys must be so old that you don't remember." Kazuki said without thinking.

"Kazuki! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Kazami scolded.

"I'm sorry." Kazuki said in the cutest voice.

"Now who wants to hear the rest of the story?"

"We do!" They all shouted in unison.

"Let's see if I remember," Ichinose tried to remember. "The first day of school came around and..."  
>~Flashback~ (Narrator is Ichinose)<br>There I saw her. She was a bit late that day and as she made her grand appearance, I felt that the moment stopped right there. You should've seen her. Her hair all neat and her accessories made her look like an angel.

"She's beautiful." Mark noted.

"She's dazzling." Domon complemented.

"She's perfect." Dylan said nearly drooling.

"She's alright." I just had to keep my self from being like that.

"Hi boys!" Rika said quite pleased. "Mind if I sit next to you."

"No prob." I said calmly.

Class was boring so I didn't listen because she distracted me.

"So who was your first girlfriend?" Raiki asked as we should pause the sepia colored flashback.

"A girl named Clarice." Ichinose answered.

"It wasn't grandma?" Kazami asked.

"No." Ichinose said. "She had a different boyfriend too, in the future."

"Who?" Rikazu wondered.

"Listen to the story and you'll know." Ichinose said not wanting to be a spoiler.

"Alrighty then. Continue." Kazuki added with a smile.

"Well then," Ichinose said. "Recess came around and as we were about sit..."

~Flashback resumes~

"Rika!" Dylan called out. "Come eat with us!"

"Okay!" she called back with the biggest smile you could ever imagine.

As we ate they were talking about joining the grade school soccer team. Rika being the spunky girl she is liked the idea. They talked and talked but, I couldn't focus. Since we were too young to understand the feeling. We called it a "crush".

School went on and on but, I can't remember what happened else that day because my point of view was all on her.

Shall I skip the rest of the year? But the next day was the last interesting part of that since we were too young for what you would call "sweetness" "love" and other nonsense, that was the last interesting thing. So, the next day, at school...

The following day we joined the soccer club. Unfortunately, since Rika was a girl, she wasn't allowed. This was when she was so brave to go to the principal's office, as a new girl, complaining of why she couldn't join.

"Excuse me principal," Rika barged in. "why can't girl be on the soccer club?"

"Well," the principal said fixing herself. "as most of the girls, I wouldn't expect you to be interested in that. So girls are forbidden."

"That's unfair ma'am! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that girls as well would like to practice?" Rika reasoned.

"Well, when you put it like that, I think I understand." the principal said taking a sheet of paper and signing it. "Give this to the soccer club."

"Sure but, what is it?" Rika asked scanning the letter.

"It's a letter to the teacher in charge of all the soccer clubs from grade school to college." the principal said.

As Rika walked out the door, holding the paper in her hand, she was all smiling and stuff. She soon closed the door after and started jumping and hugging us as she can't believe that she was going to be in the soccer club with other girls that are interested.

"Alright! You can join us now!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I'm so pumped up!" Rika screamed happily. "I'm gonna get to play soccer and give it my all!"

And as time went on and the year the same, we stayed as close as ever. And I wouldn't like to bore you with grade school as no "chemistry" happened, so, next time when grandma tells the story, we're gonna be in high school.

~End of flashback~

"Why'd you end it there?" Rikazu whined.

"Because if he didn't," Rika started. "you wouldn't have enough time to play anymore.

"We still have to play?" Raiki asked.

"Well for some of you not actually play, much like a break." Rika explained. "We'll continue this tomorrow and no buts."

"Yes grandma." the siblings said in unison

As some played and some did "teen stuff" the day ended cheerfully but, as bed time came, only one thing was bugging the children's mind. What will happen next?

* * *

><p>Me: Beautiful! And if you didn't get what they realized, they realized that they were rushing and were way too young so they stayed good friends.<p>

Rika: Liking it so far. Can you tell us what to expect?

Me: Sadly it will involve a crack couple that will shock you. Although I am sorry that this chapter was short. I wanted to make the other chapter long so sorry.

Rika: Interesting.

Ichinose: Don't be mean when you review!  
>~D.d.4life4love~<p> 


	3. First Day In High School

Me: Time for the 3rd chapter! Thank you by the way for the people who read my fics.

Ichinose: We all know that the last chapter you did was a bit short, but over all it was great.

Me: Oh I know right! *Laughs* You can expect a crack couple, sadly, but you guys already know their still gonna end up together so, yeah.

Ichinose: Also she skipped the rest of the grade school year cos' of course, it's all about crushes and stuff. Not very interesting.

Me: Exactly! So don't be surprised if they're already in high school. We warned you.

Rika: Doesn't own anything just the plot.

* * *

><p>"One look is all it takes"<br>~All grown up~

Morning came and the children were so excited to hear the rest of the story. Shocking of course, since children their age don't like listening to their grandparents' stories.

Raiki, Kazami, Rikazu, and Kazuki awoke from their slumber (N/A: Oooh.. Spooky. XD)and started to do what they did in the morning.

Kazami woke up a little earlier to help Rika to make breakfast. Some noodles with egg in it was the meal of the day.

As breakfast came and everyone gathered at the table.

"Well?" Kazuki asked

"Well what?" Rika asked back.

"The story grandma!" Kazuki exclaimed, excited.

"Well, as grandpa said, I'm going to skip to the part when we were teens." Rika said. "Don't get disappointed when you here this part. Ifi remember correctly, it was the first day of our freshman year..."

* * *

><p>~Flashback fades in~ (NA: Awesome effect!)  
>I was getting dressed and naturally, I did my hair best I could. That time, I was very... "stylish".<p>

Wore some jewelry but I refuse to put make-up on. It wasn't very good to see a young girl wear make-up during our generation.

I walked to the school cos' it was just around the corner. I walked with Domon, Mark, Dylan, and Ichinose. I remember when I would think to myself I was too young when I was in grade school. But know, I was free to date whoever I wanted. Ehehe forget I mentioned that.

While we were walking to school, we would talk often. The first day of freshman... Dylan was the one who talked often.

"Why is everyone so silent today?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it's the first day, we all changed at some point and, you're so noisy that everyone is looking." Domon explained.

"It's just that you guys got so boring all of a sudden. It's suppose to be a great year. And to think we can all play soccer with the other schools since we're freshman. Not like when we used to play and just watch the high school kids." Dylan also explained which was the longest thing he probably ever said that made sense. (N/A: Peace!)

"I'm sorta excited." I said. "It's just that maybe you guys will change."

"We're not gonna change." Mark said, finally talking.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My mom told me that the best way to predict your future is to create it." Mark said. "And I promise you guys I won't change.

Now don't get mad but, I think I was crushing on him now. But I just think. We all looked at Ichinose now, who still hasn't said a word.

"What?" Ichinose asked wondering why we were staring at him.

"Aren't you gonna promise?" Domon asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I promise I won't change." Ichinose said. Although it wasn't convincing.

"You're not sure are you?" I asked him.

"Well, it's high school. Next thing you know Dylan has a girlfriend." Ichinose said.

"Hey! I ain't getting no girlfriend! The girls are gonna get a boyfriend. Kidding! Just kidding!" Dylan once again cracked us up.

We were in the classroom but, the teacher wasn't there. We all sat together at the middle part of the class.

Mark was next to me, then Dylan, in front of Dylan was Domon and in front of me was Ichinose.

When class began everyone was silent. A girl named Clarice sat in front of Ichinose and I could see the flirty moves she was making. Even if he didn't. She was flipping her hair, stretching her legs and it disgusted me. Although I don't know why.

Dylan seemed to be oblivious to me looks since he was talking to a girl named Selene. Mark, however looked at me, then, looked at Ichinose and Clarice.

"Don't be jealous." Mark said looking me in the eyes.

"I'm not jealous." I said looking down, and being all giggly.

"Look me in the eye, seriously. Then, tell me that again." He dared me.

Of course I couldn't so I just accepted the fact that I was. It was hard cos' I know that I liked him. But, I didn't know that,i liked him so much that I would get jealous.

~T.S.~ *Snack Break*  
>We sat together as usual. Dylan could not stop about Selene and how hot she was. Domon got confused during science. Mark explained it to Domon as if it was the most simple thing on the face of the earth. Ichinose was all about Clarice and how beautiful she is. And I, was just eating. Not talking at all.<p>

"You okay Rika?" Dylan asked, stopping his who's-the-most-beautiful-girl contest with Ichinose. "You look, bored. Is it because we're talking about girls?"

I laughed it off and said " No. I'm just thinking, it's only been a couple of hours and you two are starting to change."

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. I'm still Dylan and he's still Ichinose." Dylan said, hardly comforting me.

"Since when did you two like girls and hit on them or even talk about them?" I asked while Mark and Domon we're like: O_O.

"You know she's got a point." Domon said backing me up.

"Well..." Dylan said. "I guess you're right."

"Like duh I'm right." I said. "And since when did you two even notice them?"

"Just now." Ichinose admitted.

The bell rang as we were getting our books from our lockers and we rushed to our classes. We were about to be late but luckily, we weren't.

We sat back down to our seats and I couldn't help but get a piece of paper, hide it in a notebook and write his name in different lettering and doodles. Mark couldn't help sneaking a peek and smirked.

"You are so obsessed." he whispered and I felt a tingle down my spine.

"Am not." I whispered back giving him an angry and embarrassed look.

In the inside, I knew he was right. Then the next few days passed, same things happened. We would get together after school for a study group and have fun. I noticed more and more that Ichinose became very busy on the phone. Texting or calling Clarice, no doubt.

And you wouldn't believe it but at the end of the week, they were dating. I got heartbroken of course but, I found myself falling for someone else. While I was sitting there sad and lonely, Mark would be there for me and I started getting a little crush on him.

I'll leave it at that for a moment so you may listen to the next part later at bedtime with grandpa.

Good thing is you kids already know that me an grandpa are gonna get together even if we weren't the first people we fell for.  
>~Flashback ends~<p>

"So you didn't become grandpa's girlfriend first?" Raiki asked

"Nope." Rika replied.

"And you had a different boyfriend first?" Kazami asked.

"Yup." Rika replied. "Now you kids get a move on. Plenty of chores to do. Then you can have fun and at bedtime, grandpa's gonna tell the story."

"Where is grandpa?" Rikazu asked.

"He just went to buy the groceries." Rika answered. "Get a move on, now."

"Yes grandma." the siblings said in unison, wondering what will happen next.

And I know you guys are wondering too! ;)

* * *

><p>Me: End! That was a nice story.<p>

Rika: I fell in love with Mark? Really?

Me: Yep. It's to add more mph to the story.

Rika: You are one wacky chic. You know that?

Me: Yep! I warned you there'd be a crack couple! And you guys wouldn't believe me! LOL

Ichinose: Don't be mean when you review!


	4. Difference

Me: I am so sorry I did not update as soon as I thought I would. Time got the best of me and I am going to school now so expect me not updating ASAP.

Rika: As long as the story is still going on she'll find a way to squeeze it in her schedule.

Me: Yes. I'm sure I will find a way.

Ichinose: She owns nothing but the plot.

Me: Let's see if I remember my own story...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"One Look Is All It Takes"<strong>_  
><em><strong>~ =O ! ~ <strong>_

Everyone did what they had to do and waited at their bedroom for the story to start.

"So grandpa, what happened next?" Raiki asked.

"Where did your grandmother stop?" Ichinose returned the question.

"The part where she was getting a little crush on '_**Mark**_'" Kazami explained.

"Oh! Well..." Ichinose was remembering.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback fades in~<strong> _

As I woke up the following day, I hear Dylan shouting at me.

"Ichinose! You up yet?" Dylan shouted over and over again.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get ready now!" I shouted back.

"Well hurry up!" Dylan shouted once more.

I started getting ready and since I was running late I only grabbed some toast for the road.

"Why did you wake up this late? You're usually at your living room door once I call you." Dylan wondered.

"Clarice kept me up all night**(N/A: 1D alert! XD)**. She was texting and calling." I complained.

"Sounds exhausting. We should get Domon now. Then Mark, then Rika. Like we usually do." But Dylan never expected that this day was a bit... _different._

"Alright then." I agreed.

We called for Domon and to be honest, he was a lot quicker then me. Then we marched on over to Mark's house.

"Mark!" domon was the first to call out. There was a quick pause, we heard giggling.

"Are Mark's parents home from Canada?" Dylan asked.

"I thought they were coming this Christmas." I remembered faintly.

"We should try knocking now." Domon suggested.

Me and Dylan looked at each other, nodded our head and said in unison "Agreed."

We walked up the stairs to his porch, passing the garden. Domon and I started knocking while Dylan impatiently tried to peek through the windows and the see-through curtain.

"Uh guys, looks like he has a **girlfriend**!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Eh!" Me and Domon, were in shock.

"Yeah! And they're coming this way so get ready!" Dylan shouted as if he never shouted earlier.

We went back to our positions, standing up and brainstorming like crazy to think who he was with. Then we heard the door unlock and saw... _**RIKA!**_

"What are you doing here?" Domon, Dylan, and myself said in unison.

"I thought you guys would waste energy walking to my house too, adn since I woke up rather early and finished early as well, I decided to go to Mark's and wait for you guys there." Rika explained.

"Is that so?" Dylan questioned.

"Yeah. It's the truth." Mark re-assured.

"Don't you believe us?" Rika asked.

"It's just suspicious. You know, since Mark's parents aren't here and your perfumes are mixed up... and..." Dylan's thoughts wandered of.

"DYLAN! You're so green-minded!" Rika scolded.

"What? It's just that it's a bit suspicious. Back me up here Ichinose!" Dylan was real scared now.

"Well, it is a bit... suspicious." I was thinking the same thing.

"You guys are such jerks you know that!" Rika scolded.

"Don't get too mad Rika." Domon said. "As for you two, she's right, you shouldn't think like that."

As Domon was scolding us I noticed that Mark whispered something to her. Then she started... giggling. I'm sure Dylan didn't notice.

"That doesn't explain the fact that you're perfumes were mixed together!" Dylan exclaimed.

Rika stopped her giggling to answer. "I greeted him with a_** FRIENDLY**_ hug, Dylan. I didn't even notice that. now can we just get going before we get scolded for not getting on school on time?"

Then we all ran to class. We made it thank goodness. Then, I guess you could say that Clarice and I were, flirting and stuff. Dylan and Selene were _**ALWAYS**_ flirting. Domon still as he was at the moment. Rika and Mark, _different_ in some way.

Let me just stop there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback ends~<strong>_

"So you rascals can get to bed." Ichinose said, standing up.

"But granpa!" Kazuki complained.

"I'll let grandma finish the story tomorrow." Ichinose said.

"Fine." The siblings said in unison.

* * *

><p>Me: That was a great story! And my other great story, Help Me Fall In Love With You, will be updated by tomorrow... hopefully.<p>

Ichinose: Why hopefully?

Me: Well tomorrow is my first day of school and I'm a freshman. Plus, this school is new, so I'm afraid I'm going to get a panic attack around new people.

Ichinose: Well I hope you overcome that.

Rika: Don't be mean when you review! ^^


	5. Can't think of a cool chap name

Me: Been so long since I updated this!

Ichinose: I thought you were gonna give up on this.

Me: And make the people reading this wonder! No way! As long as I see reviews I update!

Ichinose: Good to know.

Rika: She owns nothing ecxept the plot!  
>#Ashley#<p>

`One look is all it takes

~Cant think of a cool chap name

"Wake up kids!" Rika called out. "Time for breakfast!"

For some reason they were running late today (Probably spent all night thinking of what will happen).

"Grandma! You're gonna finish the story right?" asked Kazuki.

"I'm not sure if it's done. But grandpa told me where he stopped and if I remember right, what happened next was..." Rika trailed off and told the story.

* * *

><p>\Flashback  
>"Weekends! Finally!" Dylan screamed to the world right after school.<p>

"Dylan! People are starting to stare!" I scolded.

"You know what?"

"What?" Ichinose couldn't help but ask.

"Here it comes." I said.

"I don't care! Cos it's time for our annual 2-day slumber party!" Dylan shouted to the world once again.

"Don't you think it's awkward that Rika is the only girl that's our friend?" Domon asked. "I mean it would be awkward."

"You're starting to sound ridiculous!" I protested. "It won't matter. We're the best of friends and we promised each other that we wouldn't change, remember?"

"Don't you want any... 'girlfriends'? or how ever you say it." Domon asked.

"No! You guys are great!" I said hugging everyone at once.

"Where will we have the sleep over?" Mark asked.

"Where we usually have sleep overs. Your place duh!" Ichinose exclaimed.

"Alright. I'll give you guys 30 minutes to get to my house." Mark said with a charming smile.

"Right!" The four of us exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p>! T.S. !<br>"Mark! It's Dylan, Domon and Ichinose!" Dylan shouted.

"We don't know where Rika is! Her mom said she left but didn't tell her where!" Domon added.

"We brought a bunch of snacks and video games!" Ichinose said happily.

"Coming!" A female voice said and the boys looked at each other as puzzled as ever.

To their surprise,Rika answered the door, all dolled up.

"Hey guys!" Rika said while their mouths hung open.

"What's with the make-up?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, you noticed. It's nothing!" Rika said shyly.

"Although I personally think that she looks better without it. But stick with the lipstick though, leaves a mark." Everyone tuned their attention to the second voice and saw Mark making the cheesy remark and whispered something in Rika's ear.

"Well... Are you gonna let us in?" Ichinose asked.

"Oh yeah. Come on in." Mark gestured.

"Good evening Ms. Tsuki and Mr. Karo!" The three greeted Mark's maid and butler.

They went up to Mark's room and, being Dylan, he shut the door grabbed a flashlight and closed the lights.

"This maybe one of the scariest stories yet..." Dylan said turning on the flashlight and tried to put a scary face on his face but only managed to make a face that would entertain babies. Everyone laughed their guts off.

* * *

><p>#Scary Strory of Dylan#<p>

Eight years ago, a woman had an operation and was confined in a hospital, staying on the second floor, room 209. Her family doctor didn't want them to stay in that room but they had no choice because it was the only room available.

On the first night of their stay, at 9:45 p.m., the dorrknob kept turning, as if someone was twisting it like a screw. Slowly at first but then it kept going faster and faster until it finally popped out. The door slowly opened and a gust of wind breezed into our room, leaving the door open. Nobody was outside.

On the second night of their stay, at around 9:30 p.m., they were getting ready for bed when they heard a child's cry coming from the bathroom. Their helper searched the bathroom but found no one. But when she looked in the mirror, she saw a reflection of a child's face in the window, dripping with blood. When she looked at the window, the the face was gone but the sound of a child's laughter filled the room.

The next morning, their family doctor conducted her daily rounds. They told her what happened last night and they requested a transfer to another room. She wasn't shocked or surprised by their request. She told them that she too, had a similar experience when she was confined to that room.

She was reading a book at around 10:00 p.m. when the bathroom door opened slowly. A group of hooded people in black clothing paraded in fornt of her, floating in midair. Thay were all looking at her, some with faces you could barely make out and some with no face at all. They were carrying a coffin.

They stopped as the coffin creaked open and a woman in white jumped out. She had a mass of black hair that covered her whole face but a pair of red eyes shone throught the thick tresses! Their doctor maintained her courage and prayed. The hooded people continued their parade, passing throught the closed windows, leaving the doctor open-mouthed with the book still clutched in her hands.

When their family doctor left the room, she sent in a pregnant nurse to check the woman's temperature. Their helperliked to gossip so she told the nurse what happened to them and their family doctor. The nurse also shared a similar experience that happened to other patients who were confined in that room.

According to her, an old manwas confined to that room a year ago because of bronchitis. His watcher went down to eat lunch in the cafeteria, leaving the old man alone. Just as the old man was drifting off to sleep, the bathroom door opened and a couple wearing old, dusty wedding clothes came out. They were carrying a red pillow in their hands and suffocated the helpless old man with it. when his watcher returned, he saw the old man dead, his face already a shade of blue.

Back in the late 90s, a pregnant nurse aborted her baby in the bathroom of that very room. Maybe she felt guilty so she jumped out the window. Her body was found in the parking area the next morning. Nurses in the hospital say that her soul still wanders around the hospital grounds. Maybe the child that their helper saw yesterday was the spirit of their baby, jealous that he was deprived by the right to live.

"But how do you know all this?" asked one of the young ladies.

"Oh. I have my sources." the nurse replied with a wink.

As she left the room, they saw a trickle of blood run down her leg. Out of curiosity, the young lady asked the helper "How did she know the story of that old man when he did not live to tell it? Could it be...?"

* * *

><p>#End of story... "BOO!" Dylan shouted, startling Rika.<p>

Rika jumped and Mark was there to catch her while Ichinose and Domon developed an awkward moment.

"No more of that." Mark said standing up to turn on the lights. "Get ready with your sleeping bags, time to sleep. Rika, sleep on top of my bed."

"Alright." Rika said still terrified.

"Dylan, you could have warned us that the freaky level was way above ten!" Domon complained.

"Stop being such a baby, Domon!" said Dylan. "Night, sleep tight, Rika, it's coming to get you!"

"Kyaaaaa!" Rika screamed.

"Dylan" Ichinose, Mark and Domon said.

"Sorry!"

%Fash back over%

* * *

><p>"Alright. I've wasted enought time already." Rika said.<p>

"That story really scared me grandma!" said Kazuki said.

"That didn't scare me a bit!" Rikazu acted.

"Boo!" Raiki said as he rapidly held Rikazu's shoulders.

"AAAHHHHH!" Rikazu screamed.

"It's nice to know you can be afraid of things too." Kazami said giving a smile.  
>&amp;Done&amp;<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Just in case your wondering why "Ashley" is written there, it's because that's my name.<p>

Rika: Gave me goosebumps.

Me: Actually that's a true story.

Rika: REALLY?

Me: Yeah!

Ichinose: Be nice when you review. ^.^


End file.
